Recca nichan
by BlueMhigz
Summary: after the ura buto satsujin... heheh adult content, one shot... YAOI hope i dont get sued koganeixrecca.. review review


Recca ni-chan, wake up!

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca is not mine… sigh adult contents and yaoi

Oji- middle aged man

ni-chan -big brother

Daijobu- are you ok?

ka- exclamation of questioning

"Recca nii-chan!!! Mama Kageru and Oji-san went away!" Koganei shouted as a way of waking up the black haired Hokage leader. "NII-CHAAAANNN" Recca just turned on his bed not minding the shouting Koganei on top of him. After Ura Buto Satsujin they're lives went back to normal although Mori Kouran was still somewhere out there looking for the Tendou jigoku. Koganei was practically jumping on his bed waking him up. Koganei had stayed at they're house after the Ura Buto Satsujin, also with his mother Kageru. Unknown to Koganei, Recca had taken to liking the younger boy, he was just so cute that he couldn't help but admire the kougan anki user. Of course he would still protect his hime, but it was just until there, he wasn't sure if he loved Yanagi it just seemed to him that she was the key to knowing about the past of the Hokage clan and to release his mother of the curse. It was different with Koganei, he felt different when the 14 boy was near him. It made him hard, on cue it stood alert as Koganei sat up on his bed, he could feel the shifting of the bed.

"Recca ni-chan, wake up, breakfast!" Koganei whispered on his ear. Recca was surprised and he sat up straight on the bed. Koganei fell on Recca's lap and sat fully on his woody. Recca blushed and pushed Koganei off the bed.

"Don't whisper on my ear like that" Recca bellowed as his face turned red still feeling the younger boys' breath on his ear. Koganei just looked at Recca he wasn't sure what he felt when he accidentally sat on the older guys lap, so he tried to tease he's so called ni-chan.

"Ni-chan has a big woody on the morning, ka?" Koganei said grinning wildly at Recca, who turned red. "Wonder who Recca ni-chan was thinking, better not be Yanagi-chan"

"Of course not you squirt, get outta here" Recca said as he pushed Koganei out the door. Koganei suddenly jumped towards Recca's bed, Recca lay on his stomach on the floor.

"Is Ni-chan gonna jack off?" Koganei said, laughing, his fangs peaking out as he grinned.

"Koganei out" Recca said as he jumped on top of Koganei. Recca thought Koganei would jump out of the bed, but the boy stayed there and he was now on top of Koganei. Koganei just looked at Recca, he never thought Recca would jump on top of him and he just looked at those beautiful eyes. Neither one moved for a long time.

Recca suddenly had the urge to kiss the kougan anki user; it was such a long time since he had admired the smaller boy, he couldn't stop himself when he slowly lowered his body towards the boy. Koganei just stared as his ni-chan went closer to him, when he felt Recca's wet lips on him, he involuntarily moaned to the kiss. The flame master tasted the others lips feeling the younger boy moan on his mouth. Recca opened the boy's mouth pushing his lips inside the other boy's wet mouth. He heard Koganei moan again, he never thought Koganei would be so responsive to his touch. Recca felt the other boy's fingers on his shirt as he tried to pull it off him. Recca's cock turned harder as the shirt left his body, he could feel the cool morning air through the window, and he then slipped off Koganei's shirt and proceeded to kiss the younger boy down to his jaw. "ni-chaaaan" Koganei whimpered as he felt the older boys hand on his arousal and the lips on his nipples.

Koganei felt his shorts pulled off as Recca fumbled on his own shorts.

"Do you want to continue Koganei?" Recca asked him, still hovering on top of Koganei's body.

"Hai, ni-chan" Koganei said flushed. Recca turned and looked for lube that Domon had given as a Christmas gift. He actually needed to thank that dumb ass for the said gift.

He found it and went hurriedly back to Koganei; the boy was still flushed on the cheeks as Recca went back to his ministrations. The kougan anki user whimpered as Recca opened up his legs and sucked his cock, he felt the other boy's fingers on his buttocks slowly wetting him, he gasped as the flame master's lubed finger went inside him, at the same time he felt Recca's mouth suckling him. The boy was gasping as Recca went on pushing in two fingers inside Koganei, then he heard the younger boy's gasp increase in volume as if something inside him had been hit. He pulled his fingers out of the younger boy's ass.

"Recca ni-chan… don't stop" the boy whimpered.

"Shhh, can I?" Recca asked pointedly.

The younger boy's eyes turned into big circles and he hastily nodded his head. The flame master slid his arousal deep into the boy's tight entrance. Koganei arched up as he felt his ni-chan inside him, it felt so good, Recca then started to push in and out of him growling every time. Koganei moaned out loud every time Recca brushed on that spot inside him that felt so good. "ni-chaan, go faster" he whimpered then the other boy went faster and harder and the spot inside Koganei was hit so many times that he felt he would burst out. Recca felt the other boy tensing so he held unto the boy's arousal and pumped it in time with his rhythm. "niiii-chaaan" Koganei screamed as he came all over his stomach. Recca felt the tightness of Koganei and he followed suit. He rode the tide until the end and he slowly lay beside the younger boy.

"Daijobu, Kaori?"

"Hai ni-chan" Koganei replied as he fell asleep on the older boys arms. Recca still admired the younger boy, as he fell asleep beside him.

Owari


End file.
